


The General and The Pray

by Lunascreamer



Series: The General and The Pray [1]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, general grievous - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:22:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22855420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunascreamer/pseuds/Lunascreamer
Relationships: General Grivious x reader
Series: The General and The Pray [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Standing on the bridge of the ship called The Galloway. You stared at the small lights that glistened a light shade of blues and greens. A slight bleeping sound is heard and you made your way towards the sound. Looking down at the radar there was a small blimp showing on the screen and panic filled the ship.  
"Captain, the readings are showing that an starfighter that might be around the length of 6.71 meters are approuching around 1,100kph. Orders?!" You shouted the the captian  
"Invade the attack, we must not let whoever is attacking to get the cargo." The Captian shouted  
His posture straightened and his arms crossed behind his back. You stared ahead at the large window. A ship speeds up into view, you pressed a button and red lights and loud blaring noise of warning echoed throughout the ship.  
"Open comms, see what they want!" The Captian calmly ordered  
"Yes sir. Opening channels now sir."  
"This is the Captian of The Galloway, What is your purpose?"  
A hologram came into view and a rather large drone came into view.  
"Captian. I want your cargo, either surrender or die" The drone growled  
The hologram shut off and the ship starts to attack. Screams are heard over the loud siren.  
"Move the ship away. Get us out of here!" The captain shouted loudly  
"The ship recieved large damaged around the hull. We are having troubles maintaining speed." You replied  
The lights turned off, and the other ship attached itself to the damaged one. Soon the halls were flooded with drones and battle drones. The decks door opened and drones swarmed in. The captian stood tall and glared at the drones. The large drone from the hologram entered the room. Hunched over, wearing a gray cape and his design was rather odd.  
"The cargo, move it onto my ship!"  
"I will not be told what to do by a simple drone!" The captian hissed  
Standing on the side you watched as the drone calmly back handed the captain and thrown him agaisnt the wall. His head caved in and blood squirted out from his mouth and ears. Holding your hands over your mouth, you tried to holding in a startled cry, tears foamed in your eyes and finally a screamed escaped your lips.  
"You, you killed him. Why"  
The drone turned towards you, his clawed hands reached out and gripped your chin.  
"I will not be addressed as a lowly drone. I am General Grievous."  
"A-a cyborg."  
The cyborg known as General Grievous released your chin and made his way towards the remaining members on the deck.  
"The cargo, now!"  
Opening the door of the cargo holding, you and your fellow members walked into the dark room. Lights flickered on and the many grates that are filled with weapons soon start to be moved out. The drones pointed their blasters towards them, their unblinking slits for eyes watched your every move. Bodies littered the floors, some human some other races. The mixing of reds, blues, and green blood painted the walls and flooring of the Galloway. When the last of the cargo has been moved onto the drone ship, you and a few were shoved into a holding cell, the rest back onto the ship. You watched from a small screen that hanged onto the wall, the ship moved away and without warning a bright light exploded out of The Galloway and the other members that were with you screamed out and bawled. The screen switched to the General, his yellow reptilian eyes glared at us, almost watching us.  
"You belong to me now."  
You stood leaning agaisnt the wall, your eyes staring into his. His eyes made your heart jump, the intense gave made you shiver.  
'What is wrong with me!' you thought to yourself  
The door opened and a few droids stood in the doorway. The three other members hudled close to one another, leaving you alone agaisnt the far wall.  
"Take that one" The drone pointed at a Bothan species  
The Bothan glared at the drones and began to attack them, His hands formed into fists and slammed them agaisnt the drone in the front. When the drone topped over, the Bothan picked up the weapon and shot at the next drone. You and the two other members ducked down to avoid the shoots that soon began to fly.  
"come on, lets go!" The Bothan shouted  
The two made a step out, you stood in the doorway and peaked around the corner, You could hear the sounds of rolling metals making their way towards you.  
"No!" you shouted as the battle drones arrive  
The battle drones stood up and opened fire at the three members, their bodies became limped and their blood splattered everywhere. You dropped to your knees and held in the screams. The battle drones moved to the doorway and turned towards you, your eyes widen and you scooted back. Your back hit agaisnt the wall and one of the drones moved in, its arms raised up and you closed your eyes.  
"Stop."  
You opened your eyes and looked up, the drones moved aside and General Grivious stood in the way now. He glances around at the bodies then finally turns to look at you, his hunched posture made his appearance appear more fragile then it truly is. You watched as he made his way towards you and with one hand he picks you up by the coller. Your hand reaches up to his clawed metal hand and you desperatly tried to shove it away. A low chuckle could be heard rumbling within him, his eyes moved down and he pulled you out of the holding cell. Your legs dangled slightly off the ground, you whimpered as he walked away from the mess. You soon were placed down onto the ground, his hand still holding your collor. Slowly he pulled it away and watched you, you stared into his eyes before you glanced away. You shuffled in your spot as his gaze made you feel uncomfortable. When General Grivious turned away and started to walk away you gulped and followered. The sound of clicking and light footsteps echoed through the collidors. The General held his hand up, you stopped walking and waited for him to move. The door beside him opens, the both of you entered the room and the lights flickered on. The room was basic, a metal bed with blankets and two pillows. A dresser, another room in which appeared to be a restroom, a desk and chair in the main room.  
"You will be in here!" General Grivious stated  
"Here? Why" You asked  
"Would you rather be in the aholding cells with the remains of your fellow comrades!?" The General turned to look at you  
"No, this is fine. Thank you, uh General" You shyed away  
General Grivious moved past you, his body hunched over once again and exit the room. The door locked and you were now alone, the last member of The Galloway. Walking towards your bed you sat down and started to cry, warm tears flowed down your red cheeks. A light scream escaped your lips, your voiced cracked and a slight hiccup errupted within. Outside the closed door General Grivious listened to your cries, the heart in his chest felt like fire, the pain engulfed his whole being. Raged filled within his eyes as he walked away from the door and punched a nearby wall.  
"This pain. Why!" General Grivious shouted at nothing  
Arriving back to his own room, his beloved trophies lined the walls. Pride filled him but only for a few moments before something else clouds his mind.  
"Guilt?!" General Grivious growled loudly "Why should I feel like this!"


	2. Chapter 2

You awoke to the sound of metal clicking agaisnt the metal floor. Looking up from your bed the door opened and the General stood in the doorway, his yellow eyes staring at you.   
"General?" You called out  
With a slight shake General Grievous moved towards you and reaches out to you. His motions were even odd for himself, his eyes couldn't stop staring at you. Your whole being caused his body to feel off, almost wanting and that unnerved him.  
"You! What have you done to me!" General Grievous shouted in anger  
Fear filled your being, his hand now formed into a fist and his masked face closed the distance between the both of you.   
"I-I don't " Before you could finish you were thrown against the wall.  
A sharp yelp escaped your lips as the General walked over to you, his hands now tightened around your collor. Your hand tried to claw at his but to no use. The General pulled you out of the room, his eyes narrowed as he walked past the drones. Your body being trailed behind his body. A door opened and you were thrown in, the room was filled with torture devices and a few drones in the room.   
"Please no, please I did nothing wrong" You cried out  
"Enough!" General Grievous growled  
You were strapped against the table, the drones moved closer and picked up a few intrusments. You shook your head and tears filled your eyes as the door closed as the General left the room. Screams echoed throughout the hallways as you felt the electric pulses course through you, blades twists into your flesh and a bit of acid dripped down slowly onto your toe nails and burned away the nail itself. You tried to scream out but your mouth was taped closed, the muffled cries made the drones only more egaer to toture you. The General leaned agaisnt the wall, his hands burried his face as he heard your screams, his heart arched but it was needed at least he belived it was needed. Slowly walking away the General arrived at helm of the ship and seated himself in his seat. With a low sigh the General focused his attention to the now incomming call from Dooku.  
"General, how goes your mission." Dooku calmly asked  
"The mission has took a sharp turn, the hostages from the Galloway have all died in the explosion. The cargo have successfully been loaded before the explosion. master" General Grievous lied slightly  
A drone turned slightly and was about to speak.  
"Uh, sir."  
The Geneal turned towards the drone and glarred at it, the silence stare made the drone to retreat his inital thoughts and walked away.  
"Very good General. Procced to Sector Four." Dooku ordered   
"Yes my master." General Grievous responded   
When the comm disconected General Grievous placed his hand on his head and sighed loudly. The drone from before returned and looked up at the General.  
"Sir, should we have told him about our prisoner?"   
The General growled loudly and backhanded the drone.  
"Any other questions about the prisoner?!" General Grievous hissed  
"Ah, no sir." A fellow drone replied  
"Good now head towards Sector four!"   
"Yes General"  
It has been a few hours before the door to the helm opened. A drone walked in, his metal hands and chest plates covered in crimson.  
"Sir, the prisoner has fainted. Request orders" Said the drone  
"Return the prisoner to her chambers. That is all" General Grievous stated  
"At once sir."  
The drone turned away and headed out to do the Generals commands. After awhile General Grievous stood outside of your chambers, a thin trail of blood led into the room. Opening the door the General looked inside and stared at the mess he caused. Laying on the bed was you, your body cut up, toenails melted off, arm broken, and your hair tangled and shredded. Your breathing was shallow but your eyes were closed. Reaching towards your body General Grievous touched your head. Your body twitched at the touch, a soft whimper could be heard coming from you. General Grievous moved his hand slightly and pet you, a small gesture of sympathy. His chest stun as he moved his hand away from your head and placed it on your stomach. His fingers trailed the now soon to be scarred tissue. One of his digits slipped into the wounds which caused you to whimper loudly but your eyes remained closed. Moving his hand up to your face and tilted your head to examian the damaged done to your face. Your face remained intacked except for the stained of your tears and a bit of blood. The General touched your face, gliding his metallic hand soothing your warm face. Slowly you flickered open your eyes, dazed and with blurry vision. You tried to forcus but the pain soon over came you, you screamed and cried in pain as you tried to move your body but a hand pushed you back down onto the bed.   
"Don't move." A voiced ordered you  
Your vision returned slightly and you looked to see who was standing over you. Your eyes swelled up and you hiccuped slightly, your body hurt even with a slightest movement but fear kept you from moving as much thanks to the Generals pressence. You shook with fright as the General stared down at you, his hand moved across your cheek wiping away your tears.   
"Bring in a med crew." General Grievous talked into a comm   
After a few moments a crew of droids into the room and approuched you. When you noticed them you panicked and tried to scoot away but the General held you still.   
"Be still. Or you will be in a lot more pain."   
When the droids stood by the bed, they brought in a medical cart and with little struggles the General picked you up and laid you onto the bed. With little strength you reached out with your non broken hand and gripped the Generals robes.


	3. chapter 3

As the droids wheeled you out of the room your fingers loosened and the robes dropped. Closing your eyes you whimpered as you were now in another room, filled with medical instruments. A Hour past since you went into the medical lab. The General stood at the helm his yellow eyes glanced around at the many droids that surrounded him. His disguest for the pieces of walking metal made his blood boil, if he had any. Their high pitched vocal cords and their blank stares annoyed him to no end.   
"Ah, sir. The prisoner is all fixed up." A droid called out from the doorway  
"Excellent. Return her to her chambers. I'll see her soon enough" General Grievous ordered  
"Yes sir" The drone beeped  
Hands crossed behind his back, General Grevious watched as Vassek appeared on the screen. A relief crossed him mind as the pale blue planet was now infront of him.   
"Proceed to land on the planet." the General commanded  
Only respone was the sound of the buttons being pressed and the ship decreasing. A slight bump was made but it was corrected right away, soon the ship landed on an out door platform The doors fizzed and steam escaped within the atmosphere. The doors opened and a few drones were now on the move. The cargo was moved without hesitation and the General stood at the base and watched, the prisoner was cuffed and trailed behind a group of drones. The General pointed towards the main compound and proceeded to watch further on. After an hour the cargo was moved and the General calmly strided into the compound and looked around. The walls were bared except for a few hanging robotic limps, large shelves lined the far wall, and the cargo were agaisnt the opposite side. The large boxes of guns were slowly taken out and laid out onto the shelves. A few drones (droids my mistake)stood in the doorway to the main chamber and simple chatted over nothing.  
"So, did you hear about the last group of droids that got shut off?"  
"No, what happened?"  
"A group of Jedis came out of nowhere and bam"   
"Whoa"  
The General shook his head and walked towards them, his eyes narrowed as the droids continued to ignored him. With a cough the droids hushed up and turned to face him. A sudden shout came from one of the droids as the one was backhanded and thrown agaisnt the door frame.   
"Useless" The General mumbled  
Walking away rather quickly the remaining droid headed as fast as possible from the enraged General. Coughing once again the General moved quickly past the main chamber and entered his personal chamber. His mask, weapons, and other matierals laid neatly in the room in glass cases or hanging up on the walls. A few lightsabers decorated the wall near his metallic bed, a few blankets drapped on the bed, two pillows at the head of the bed. There was a small hologram of his native planet, the small image made the General groan.   
"Soon..." The General picked up the hologram  
Placing it gently onto the counter the General flipped his cape slightly and made his way towards the comms.  
"The prisoner, where is she"  
A few minutes past with no response, when a response was given it wasn't what he wanted to hear.  
"Uh, she um disappeared"  
A loud shouts of curses errupted within the General chambers, the droids outside of the doors stared at one another and slowly scooted away before making a sprint.  
"Find Her!" The General commanded  
His eyes narrowed, as his hand formed into a fist and he punched the wall, denting it. Rage filled his being as he forced the door opened and stomped out the door. Droids left and right couldn't escape his anger, his low howls of disapointments became more frantic.  
You sat near a metal box, you listened as the shouts retreated futher down the corridors. A slight sigh escaped your lips as you peeked over the metal box. No droids were on patrol in the area. Creeping out from behind the box you looked both ways and made a light dash towards the opposite side of the area, the sound of metal clings were right ahead of you, sweat formed on your forhead as you jumped behind a open door. Back pressed agaisnt the wall you leaned out slightly to see two droids walking by, weapons in hand and light chatter between them.   
"The General seems anger today."  
"I feel bad for the droid who had to tell him about the prisoner."  
The droids were out of range, their shadows cast on the wall before disappearing, another sigh was let out. Glancing around the room your eyes caught glimps of half built droids on tables. The production of fixing them were on hold. Not thinking much of it, you turned away from the sight and looked out into the corridor. No droids once more. Moving swiftly once more you came to a dead end, the hallway led to a single door, no windows or other doors along its walls. Only a moment of thought formed within your mind as a sound came from behind you. A droid Stared at you, its gun pointed at you and a high pitched   
"Stop prisoner!"  
Reaching the door you swinged it open and slammed your back agaisnt the door and locked it, your breating was intense, the room was dark, hot, and smelled. A low hiss was heard from the opposite side of the darkness, your eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness but you were unable to see far. Hand reaching out you felt something touching it, it was cold, wet, and slimy. You screamed out as whatever the thing was grabbed you. Tears flowed down your face as you were pulled into the darkness, your body engulfed in the cold liquid. Your head remianed untouched but you started to lose consciouses, with one last attempt you cried out for help.


End file.
